Life at PCA
by bttydoll18
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Miley quit Hannah,to be with her BFF, at PCA? well,click here to find out! Rated T for language and some sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY THIS IS MY 1ST STORY ON FAN FICTION, SO DON'T BE TO HARSH IF THERE IS SOME MISTAKES.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to PCA **

"I just hope coming here wasn't a mistake" Miley said.

"No sis, this is the best idea of your life" Jackson said with a smirk.

"Ohhh...Shut up Jacktarded" Miley replied.

Jackson chuckled.

Miley, Jackson, and her dad walked over to the PCA admissions office.

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart!" Miley said with a big friendly smile on her face.

"Welcome Miss Stewart." the lady behind the desk said "Let me look to see what room you will be staying in" Miley crosses her fingers and hope she gets a room with her best friend Lilly. "You will be staying in room 101 in Bolton hall" the lady said.

She hands Miley a key and a directory, just look at the directory and it will show you where 101 Bolton hall is.

""Bye Dad!" Miley said while making a face at Jackson.

"Bye Miles, Sure you don't want me to walk you to your dorm" Miley's Dad said.

"I' m sure dad" Miley said walking away.

Miley looked at her directory wondering where Bolton hall was.

"FOUND IT!" she said extremely loud making faces turn her way then Miley blushed.

She arrived at Bolton hall building and went up the stairs.

" Here I am" she thought to herself. She took out her key and opened the door.

There wasn't anyone in the dorm, though she knew she wasn't alone because there were belongings in the room. Miley sat her stuff down on the available bed and started unpacking. Soon after she got done packing her two new roommates walked in, sadly it wasn't Lilly. Chatting away Lola didn't notice she had a new roommate in the room.

"Lola, I think we have a new roommate" Zoey said.

"Hi, I'm Miley" Miley said.

"Hey I'm Zoey and I'm Lola" Zoey & Lola replied.

"Do you happen to know a girl named Lilly Truscott, blonde hair kind of tomboyish " Miley asked casually .

"Uh, Lilly Truscott, Tomboyish?! " "You got to be kidding me "Lola said.

Miley gave a curious look.

"I think she is serious Lola"" Lilly Truscott is one of the most popular girl in PCA, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be caught dead wearing boy clothes" Zoey said in replied to Miley face expression.

"Ugh, she's so stuck up "Lola said not wanting to talk about her any more.

Miley looked shocked and confused.

"Do you know what dorm she's in?" Miley asked.

"I think she's in dorm 113" Zoey answered.

"Thanks!" Miley said while practically running out the door with her directory in her hand.

" Where are you going?" Zoey shouted after Miley, but Miley ignored her.

Miley arrived at dorm 113 and knocked on the door. A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes open the door.

"Hi, I'm new to PCA, and I was wondering if this is Lilly's dorm." Miley asked nicely.

"Uh, Hi?" Lea said with a why the hell are you here look on her face.

"Umm. . .She's not here right now " Lea lied.

"Okay well tell her I stopped by, my dorm # is 101" Miley said.

Lea closes the door in her face without responding.

Lilly was sitting on the couch with her new boyfriend, Trey.

Looking into his eyes "God! You're HOT!" Lilly said to him.

"There was a girl outside for you, I think she said her name was Miley" " She's kind of annoying to, what kind of name is Miley anyway?!" Lea said without letting Lilly get a word in.

"Miley? Miley was here?! Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly said looking away from her.

"Uh, you know her?" Lea asked.

" Yes! I know her she's my best friend. "Lilly said.

Lea looked at looked at her disappointed, she thought to herself "I thought I was her best friend" then she rolled her eyes.

"Where did she go?!" Lilly asked.

"Uh, I don't know, but she said her dorm # is 101" Lea said.

Lilly jumped up "I'll be back" she said while walking out the door.

Eyes turned as soon Lilly walked through the halls.

A boy with Huge glasses and brace called after Lilly "Hey Lilly, I just wanted to know -"

Lilly cut him off "No, I don't think so"

"But, you don't even what I was going to say" he said.

"You were going to ask me out , right?" Lilly said walking off and the boy sighed.

Final Lilly got to room 101. Lilly knocked on the door impatiently.

Lola opened it "Well, what do ya know, if it isn't the queen of bitches" Lola said in disgust.

"Move it LOSER, where's Miley." "She's not here" Lola shouted.

Lola and Lilly argued for the last 4 minutes.

Then, Miley walked in with shock on her face.

_~ You guys tell me what you think of the 1__st__ chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2: ****Flash back **

This all started when Oliver made it as a big star. Lilly was sitting on her bed excited to see Oliver on E! News. They were talking about Oliver's new CD that was coming out next week. "Now, for the more personal questions!" the reporter lady on TV said. "Now, All the girls are loving you out there, so we wanna know if you're dating anyone." she said. Lilly got excited " Oh my gosh, he's going to mention me on TV!" Lilly thought to herself. "Well, it is true I am dating someone" "I actually wrote a song about her on my upcoming album". The reporter lady grinned "Do you mind telling us this special girl's name?". "Oh, sure her name is April" he gave April a shout out "I love you babe!". Just then Lilly shut the TV off, tears starting pouring down her face tiny her heart was broken into tiny little pieces. "I thought he loved me? How could he do this?!" she thought to herself. After that she felt miserable for months and her dad couldn't take it anymore. "Lilly you should get out the house you're like a zombie" Lilly's dad said. "But everywhere I go it just reminds me of OLIVER!" she said and then started to cry. "Well, sweetie that's why I found this boarding school called PCA." "I think you'll have some fun there and it will help you keep your mind off things." her dad said. Lilly sighed and thought about leaving Miley. "I'll think about it" she said and her dad handed her the brochure. Lilly hesitantly called Miley; she hasn't spoken to her in 3 months.

The phone ranged "Hello?" Lilly said

"Lilly?!" Miley replied

"Um, yeah it's me I'm sorry about not talking to you over the pass three months but I was depressed" Lilly said

"Now, you're all better?!" Miley said hopefully

"Um, well I don't know but my dad was think about sending me to this boarding school called PCA" Lilly said

"Oh" Miley said with a sigh in her voice that Lilly could hear.

"I think I might go, but I'll come visit you in the summer if that's okay with you" Lilly said trying to cheer Miley up a little.

"Um, yeah that will be great" Miley said

" Well, I gotta go" Lilly said and then hung up.

A week later Lilly was packing and heading to boarding school. Miley and her family had a big going away party for her. " Here," Miley said while giving Lilly something." What's this?" Lilly asked "It's my lucky necklace, it's for good luck." Miley said. "Thanks, I'll need it" Lilly said."Well, bye" Lilly said to Miley then hugged her. After that, Miley hasn't talked or seen Lilly since. Miley was missing her friend so she decided to make the biggest decision of her life. She quit being Hannah Montana so she could be with Lilly at PCA.

~ This chapter is a really boring chapter but I had to make it because I wanted you guys to know how Lilly got to PCA in the 1st place.


	3. Chapter 3

***Previously on Chapter 1***

Final Lilly got to room 101. Lilly knocked on the door impatiently. Lola opened it "Well, what do ya know, if it isn't the queen of bitches" Lola said in disgust. "Move it LOSER, where's Miley." "She's not here" Lola shouted. Lola and Lilly argued for the last 4 minutes. Then, Miley walked in with shock on her face.

_BACKTOTHESTORY!_

"Uh, Lilly?" Miley said confused because she thought Lilly would never wear something like this. She was wearing a mini jean skirt that stopped right at the bottom of her thigh, a tight pink sleeveless tank, and wedges. It was ridiculous Miley never saw Lilly looking like that.

"Miley?! What are you doing here" she asked.

"I came here for you, it wasn't the same without you" Miley said.

"Well, what about Hannah? You'll be letting down all your fans." Lilly replied.

"I know." Miley said.

"Wow" Lilly said while thinking. She wasn't too happy about Miley coming to PCA. She had a reputation to keep; she didn't want Miley ruining everything with her dorky-ness.

Miley looked at Lilly in worry, why wasn't she excited about her coming. "What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Um, Well I don't think that was such a good idea, I mean for you to come here in stuff "Lilly said.

"Why not?" Miley said " Well, because I'm not going to hang-out with you if that's what you think, your kind of a dork and I can't be seen hanging out with, you know, a DORK" Lilly said walking out of Miley's dorm not regretting a word she just said.

Miley just stood there looking gloomy as ever. She couldn't believe her ex-best friend just said those things.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Lola where out with the guy's Chase and Michael. Logan was kicked out and for smoking on campus.

"We got a new roommate" Lola and Zoey told Chase and Michael.

"Oh, No" the guys said "You guys, all ways get the freaks as roommates"

Lola made a face, "I was acting!" she said

"Sure..." Michael and Chase said laughing hysterically and Lola just rolled her eyes

"She's seems pretty normal" Zoey told the boys " Expect to fact that she says she use to be friends with Lilly"

"She also said Lilly used to be tomboyish" Lola added

The boys started to crack up once more " Lilly Tomboyish?!?!?" that's the funniest thing I've heard all day Michael said.

"That's what I said!" Lola said cracking up also.

"Hey Zo, what's wrong" Chase asked. Zoey looked as if she was deep in thought. "Nothing" she said half smiling.

Back at the dorm Miley was there laying on her bed for hours now. Thinking about why she made the stupidest mistake o her life, quitting Hannah, Leaving her family back at home, just so she can be with her best friend, then figures out she doesn't want to hang out with you because she thinks you're a dork.

"Well fuck Lilly, cause I'm Hannah Montana" Miley thought to herself, then she sighed because she forgot for a second that she quit Hannah Montana to be with that bitch.

_**Reviews Please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No Show`**

The alarm clock when off that next morning. Miley awoke feeling drowsy and exhausted. She then had a pounding head ache from her last encounter with Lilly, she was crying all night. Miley wished that it was all just a bad dream but she had to face reality; Lilly really didn't want to be her friend anymore, and Miley didn't either. Miley rose up startled, and accidentally banged her head on the bottom bunk bar.

"SHIT!" she said so loudly it woke Zoey and Lola up.

"What's wrong" Zoey said from across the room.

"Nothing, I just hit my head on this stupid bed." Miley replied rubbing her head to make the pain go away, and Lola gave an annoyed look.

"Well, we have to get ready for school or we'll be late" Lola said, and she got up and grabbed her toothbrush and when to the bathroom.

"So, Miley how was your first day at PCA?" Zoey asked trying to be friendly while walking over to her dresser.

"It was great" Miley lied smiling faintly. "That's good" Zoey said

There was awkward silence after that until Lola walked in. Lola still wasn't over the fact that her new roommate used to be best friends with her worst enemy.

Miley looked in her drawer for something to wear, she pulled out a bright yellow tank and a jean skirt she quickly put on her flip flops and went to the bathroom to go wash her face and brush her teeth, Zoey followed along.

Miley and Zoey came out the bathroom.

"Are you walking down with us?" Zoey asked.

"No, I'll be down in a few minutes" Miley said.

"Okay, see you in class" Lola said rushing out, she didn't' want Miley coming with them.

When they left, Miley pulled a small black utensil out her bag, and went back to the bathroom. She put out her arm and slit her wrist. Blood oozed from her arm. She stood there just looking at her arm, feeling nothing at all. Since it was her 1st time ever doing this she thought she would feel a lot of pain but she didn't. After a minute she took her arm rinse her wrist under the sink water, and took a bandage and wrapped it around her wrist. She grabbed her sweater and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Lola meet up with Michael and Chase. While walking towards the entrance, the door swung.

"Hey Kiddos, I'm sorry I'm in a bit of a rush" the new PCA student teacher, Mr. Fleet said.

"It's Okay" they all said at the same time.

"Wow, who was that?!?" Lola asked

"Oh, you didn't hear that's the new PCA student teacher, Mr. Fleet" Chase answered

"Well, he is extremely hot for a teacher, don't cha think." Lola said turning to Zoey

"Yea, I guess so" Zoey said, then Chase gave a jealous look

"Well, we better hurry before we're late to class" Chase said interrupting there talk about the new PCA student teacher.

Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Lola all sat down at the same table once they arrived in the class room. After class was over they all when to lunch.

"Miley, never showed" Zoey said "She seemed pretty depressed this morning"

"She's probably just getting use to a new school" Lola said

"You're probably right" Zoey said back.

Just then Miley walked over to their table with a tray of food.

"Um, can I sit here?" she asked

"Sure" Zoey said "Michael, Chase this is our new roommate, Miley"

Chase and Michael suddenly was shocked " THIS is your new roommate?!?" they Michael said.

"Wow, she's hot!" they both thought.

_**~ reviews please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 **

***Previously on chapter 5***

"**Math is the worst!" Chase said to Miley**

"**Yeah I know, I hate it" Miley said**

**Chase smirked**

"**So um...I was wonder if, um, you'd want to go out with me sometime?" Chase asked nervously.**

**Miley smiled and said "Yeah"**

"**Really!?" he said pleased**

"**Yeah why not" Miley replied**

***

Lola was in her dorm and classes were almost over. She wasn't ready to see her other two roommates. She was still in a grudge, so she decided that she would go down to the lounge. She grabbed her key and went out the door.

On her way down to the lounge she saw Mr. Fleet.

She stopped in a nervous panic; she wanted to say something to him.

The words "Hi Mr. Hottie" darted out her mouth so quickly she didn't notice what she said.

Mr. Fleet turned around and gave Lola a sexy grin.

"Where ya heading off too?" Lola asked

"Sushi Rox, want to join me?" Mr. Fleet said

"Uh, Really!? Sure" Lola said

Meanwhile Zoey, Miley, Chase, and Michael were heading back to their dorm.

"Dude! Guess what?!" Chase said

"What Chase" Michael said

"I asked Miley out, and she said yeah" Chase said

"What about Zoey, I thought you were in love with her" Michael said

"Yeah but Miley, she's funny, hot and smart "Chase said

Michael laughed at the thought of Chase falling in love with someone other than Zoey.

Miley and Zoey were walking in front of Chase and Michael.

"What do you think of Chase" Miley asked Zoey

"He's a good friend, why?" Zoey replied

"Because he and I are kind of dating, I was just trying to make sure you were okay with that because you guys seem kind of intimate." Miley said

"Oh, no were just friends." Zoey said kind of jealous, but not because she liked Chase it was because she had feeling for Miley.

Miley smiled, she was happy that Zoey was okay with her going out with Chase.

Meanwhile Lola and Mr. Fleet were at Sushi Rox's Waiting for their sushi to come.

"So, you want to be an actress huh?" Mr. Fleet said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I want be in movies" Lola said surprised that he even remembered that she wanted to be an actress.

"So, what's your favorite movie?" Mr. Fleet asked

"I really like the movie hair spray" Lola said

"You know part two is coming out next week, maybe we should go see it sometime" Mr. Fleet suggested.

"Yeah, we should" Lola said

After they got done eating, they both left.

"Bye Mat" Lola said while walking the other direction.

"Hey Lola!" Stacy called out

"Oh my god! It's the cotton swab freak" she thought to herself.

"Did you just come on with the new student teacher?" Stacy asked

"Yeah, Why" Lola said

"Oh, Just because there are some rumors about him making out with students" "People say him and Lilly Truscott were intimate!" Stacy told Lola

Lola now didn't want to hear Stacy's crap. She knew Mr. Fleet wouldn't socialize with someone like Lilly Truscott, would he?

Reviews Please !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

***Previously on chapter 5***

"**Math is the worst!" Chase said to Miley**

"**Yeah I know, I hate it" Miley said**

**Chase smirked**

"**So um...I was wonder if, um, you'd want to go out with me sometime?" Chase asked nervously.**

**Miley smiled and said "Yeah"**

"**Really!?" he said pleased**

"**Yeah why not" Miley replied**

***

Lola was in her dorm and classes were almost over. She wasn't ready to see her other two roommates. She was still in a grudge, so she decided that she would go down to the lounge. She grabbed her key and went out the door.

On her way down to the lounge she saw Mr. Fleet.

She stopped in a nervous panic; she wanted to say something to him.

The words "Hi Mr. Hottie" darted out her mouth so quickly she didn't notice what she said.

Mr. Fleet turned around and gave Lola a sexy grin.

"Where ya heading off too?" Lola asked

"Sushi Rox, want to join me?" Mr. Fleet said

"Uh, Really!? Sure" Lola said

Meanwhile Zoey, Miley, Chase, and Michael were heading back to their dorm.

"Dude! Guess what?!" Chase said

"What Chase" Michael said

"I asked Miley out, and she said yeah" Chase said

"What about Zoey, I thought you were in love with her" Michael said

"Yeah but Miley, she's funny, hot and smart "Chase said

Michael laughed at the thought of Chase falling in love with someone other than Zoey.

Miley and Zoey were walking in front of Chase and Michael.

"What do you think of Chase" Miley asked Zoey

"He's a good friend, why?" Zoey replied

"Because he and I are kind of dating, I was just trying to make sure you were okay with that because you guys seem kind of intimate." Miley said

"Oh, no were just friends." Zoey said kind of jealous, but not because she liked Chase it was because she had feeling for Miley.

Miley smiled, she was happy that Zoey was okay with her going out with Chase.

Meanwhile Lola and Mr. Fleet were at Sushi Rox's Waiting for their sushi to come.

"So, you want to be an actress huh?" Mr. Fleet said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I want be in movies" Lola said surprised that he even remembered that she wanted to be an actress.

"So, what's your favorite movie?" Mr. Fleet asked

"I really like the movie hair spray" Lola said

"You know part two is coming out next week, maybe we should go see it sometime" Mr. Fleet suggested.

"Yeah, we should" Lola said

After they got done eating, they both left.

"Bye Mat" Lola said while walking the other direction.

"Hey Lola!" Stacy called out

"Oh my god! It's the cotton swab freak" she thought to herself.

"Did you just come on with the new student teacher?" Stacy asked

"Yeah, Why" Lola said

"Oh, Just because there are some rumors about him making out with students" "People say him and Lilly Truscott were intimate!" Stacy told Lola

Lola now didn't want to hear Stacy's crap. She knew Mr. Fleet wouldn't socialize with someone like Lilly Truscott, would he?

Reviews Please !


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter took kind of long because I was trying to figure out how to end it; but it's here now so read !_

_**Chapter 7: Spin the bottle **_

***Previously on Chapter 6"**

**"Hey Lola!" Stacy called out**

**"Oh my god! It's the cotton swab freak" she thought to herself.**

**"Did you just come on with the new student teacher?" Stacy asked**

**"Yeah, Why" Lola said**

**"Oh, Just because there are some rumors about him making out with students" "People say him and Lilly Truscott were intimate!" Stacy told Lola**

**Lola now didn't want to hear Stacy's crap. She knew Mr. Fleet wouldn't socialize with someone like Lilly Truscott, would he?**

***

"God it's so boring" Michael said to break the silence.

"Hey, do you guys wanna play spin the bottle?" Miley suggested.

"Don't we need more people to play that game?" Zoey said

"Well, let's invite some more people" Chase said.

"Well, I don't know anybody." Miley said.

"I do!" Michael shouted and walked over to the phone and started dialing numbers.

10 minutes later people started showing up to Zoey and Miley's dorm.

There were about 6 extra people.

"Yeah DUDES! Lets fucking get this party started." some guy with black hair covering almost half of his face named Kevin said.

Zoey looked in the small refrigerator she had in her dorm, and took out a big bottle of soda and a bag chips.

Michael turned on the music.

"What the fuck is this country shit! Cut on that fucking hard metal shit bitches!" Kevin said while swinging his hair out of his face.

Michael turned the station on the radio.

"I thought you called us to play spin the bottle, man this party is LAME" Mark said.

"We're going to get to the game, calm the fuck down" Chase shouted.

Everyone sat on the floor and Michael grabbed the bottle.

"Who's going first?" Miley said

"I'll go" Kevin said while giving Miley a smirk.

He took the bottle and twirled it around. Miley rolled her eyes and hoped she wouldn't get him.

The bottle landed on a girl named Gloria. She had short brown hair and freckle all over the face.

"Ohh!" Everyone said.

"Come here baby!" Kevin said leaning over to kiss Gloria. They had to kiss for 7 seconds.

"NEXT!" called out Mark.

Zoey took her turn; she grabbed the bottle and twirled it around.

The bottle stopped on Miley. Everyone looked at Miley and Zoey with wonder on they're face. Were they going to kiss?

Zoey didn't have any doubts about kissing Miley, she was thrilled. She quickly leaned in and aimed for Miley's lips.

As soon as she was close, Miley sprinted back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Miley screeched.

"The bottle landed on you, so…" Zoey started to say.

"SO, nothing! You're suppose to take your turn over" Miley shouted

Zoey sighed.

She took her turn over, she swirled the bottle around, and it landed on a guy named Aaron. He had shaggy blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing an over sized black hoodie and blue jeans. Zoey leaned in to kiss him.

***10 spins later***

"This game is getting boring" Mark said

"I know, I'm outta here" said Gloria

"Yeah man, this party fucking sucks" said Kevin

They all left.

Zoey, Chase, Miley, and Michael were still in the room.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the lounge to get a smoothie, anyone in?" Michael suggested

"Yeah, I'm in a mood for a strawberry-mango" Zoey said.

Michael looked at Miley and Chase, "You guys in?"

"No, I think me and Miley will stay here instead, ALONE" Chase hinted.

With that Zoey and Michael left out the room.

Chase and Miley were still sitting on the blue and yellow striped rug on the dorm floor.

"Soo…" Chase said trying to make small talk.

"So, how long have all you guys been friends, you know; you, Zoey, Michael, Lola" Miley asked

"Since freshman year" Chase said smiling; remembering memories.

"I heard that you and Lilly Truscott was friends" Chase said

Miley made a depressing face "Used to be" she said while a tear rolled down her cheek.

Chase made a concerned face and took her face in his hands.

"It's okay, friends come and go" Chase said trying to comfort her.

Miley looked up into his eyes and without thinking she kissed him.

Chase kissed back.

"You're a good kisser" Miley tried to say but instead in came out a mumble.

Chase ignored her mumbles.

Miley slightly moaned as she got on top of him, flipping her hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful" Chase said

Miley didn't want to hear it, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips onto his. Her hand stroked thru his thick curls.

Chase slipped his hands under her skirt, trying to give her panties an escape.

As they were mid way down, Lola walked in.

She stood there her eyes wide as ever.

_(By the way, I have a coolest idea. After I'm done with this story I'll make like a sequel when there all in college.) _

_P.S - Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Suspension

***Previously on Chapter 7***

"**You're so beautiful" Chase said**

**Miley didn't want to hear it, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips onto his. Her hand stroked thru his thick curls.**

**Chase slipped his hands under her skirt, trying to give her panties an escape.**

**As they were mid way down, Lola walked in.**

**She stood there her eyes wide as ever****.**

"What the fuck are you doing" Lola screamed.

The girl's new dorm advisor (Ellie) hears Lola scream and came running to her dorm.

"What's wrong" Ellie asked.

Lola didn't answer she just pointed to Miley and Chase.

Chase awkwardly jumped up on his feet.

"Uh!" so all he could say.

Miley was still on the floor, she was topless wearing a pink polka dotted bra.

"What exactly is going on here" Ellie said

"Isn't it obvious?" Lola said

"I think we need to have a talk with the dean" Ellie said.

"The Dean?!" Chase said

"Oh no" Miley said so low no one could hear her.

Miley got up, and they both walked to the dean's office with Ellie.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Michael just finished they're smoothies and were now walking back to dorm 101.

"I wonder what Miley and Chase are doing" Michael said laughing

"I wonder" Zoey said with no emotion

"Are you okay Zoey?" Michael said concerned now.

"I'm fine, Michael." Zoey said. She didn't want to talk about how she was feeling.

After that there was complete silence until they arrived at the dorm.

Zoey opened the door with her key.

Lola was sitting on her bed on her laptop.

"Uh, Lola" Zoey said. She wondered if they were over the whole fight they had earlier.

Lola ignored her.

"Hey, where's Miley and Chase" Michael asked

"They're going to see the dean" Lola replied

"Why?" Michael said

"Don't wanna talk about it" Lola said, she was still disgusted.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my dorm now" Michael said.

"Bye Michael" Zoey and Lola said at the same time.

"Bye Zo, Bye Lola" Michael said while walking out the door.

Chase and Miley were at the Dean's office.

"Would you guys like to tell the Dean why you're here?" Ellie said.

Miley and Chase were silence.

"I guess I'll have to" Ellie said.

"Well, I founded these two all over each other, practically half way naked"

The Dean made a face.

"Is this true?" he said.

Chase just made this mumbling sound, that kind of sounded like he said yeah but no one was really sure.

The Dean looked at Miley.

Miley looked down and rolled her eye.

"Yes sirrrr…" she said, kind of trailing off the words.

"Well, I'm very disappoint in you two" said the Dean

Miley and Chase looked down.

"Please don't kick us out!" Chase begged.

The Dean sighed

"I'm not going to kick you out" he said

"Really?!" Chase said

"BUT, you guys are suspended, so that means no leaving your dorm after school hours and no school activities. Oh, and also Chase, No visiting the girls dorm." The Dean said.

"You're not going to call our parents?" Miley asked

"I don't think they would want to hear about the things that you guys were doing, so no" The Dean said.

"You guys are dismissed" ordered the Dean.

Miley and Chase left after that.

Zoey and Lola were still in their dorm, sitting in silence.

"OKAY," Zoey said to break the silence.

"Okay what?" Lola said

"Can we NOT do this?!" Zoey said

"Do what?" Lola said

"Fight" Zoey said

"We're not" Lola said

"So, we're okay now?" Zoey said

"Sure, now leave me alone I'm trying to study my lines" Lola said

Zoey didn't say anything else; she pulled out her laptop and started writing an e-mail.

_**Dear Grandma, **_

_**It's the second week of the new school year, and already there is a lot of drama.**_

_**I got a new roommate. Her name's Miley, she seems pretty cool. She speaks with a country accent though I never asked where she was from. **_

_**Also me and Lola had a fight (not a real fight, kind of like an argument), but we're okay now. **_

_**School's good, we have a new student teacher, Mr. Fleet. His says that he would prefer we call him Mathew (his first name). **_

_**Well, it's 9:51. I guess I better get ready from bed, I have school tomorrow.**_

_**MISS YOU!**_

_**Love, Zoey **_

Zoey sent the e-mail then, closed her laptop. Then Miley walked in.

"Uh, Hey Miley" Zoey said

"Hey" Miley said

"Where were you?" Zoey asked

"Just came from the Dean's office"

"Really, Why?" Zoey said

"Just cause" Miley said while looking at Lola. She thought Lola was going to tell.

Zoey didn't say any more questions.

"Sorry Lola" Miley said

Lola just ignored her.

Zoey was wondering why Miley would say sorry to Lola.

She couldn't fall asleep that night; it was irritating not knowing what happen.

(This chapter took kind of long but it's because I'm working on another story )


End file.
